Demasiado Icha Icha hace daño
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Kakashi se dará cuenta de las consecuencias mentales que pueden traer los libros de Jiraiya de una manera muy particular... -One-shot- -KakaNaru-


Holaa! Bueno, acá les traigo otro fic de esta pareja, que de verdad me gusta mucho!^^ Como dije anteriormente, van a ver el grado de perversión, digo... demencia de Kakashi xD

Antes que nada, aclaro que no es un OoC ¬¬ Ya verán por qué se los digo xD Sin más, se los dejo. Que lo disfruten~!

* * *

Kakashi x Naruto ~ Demasiado Icha Icha hace daño

En medio de un cuarto desolado, en silencio, apareció cierto peligris de pie en medio de éste. Miró a su alrededor, paredes blancas, pisos perlados del mismo color. Una cama en el fondo hizo que centrara su visión en ella. Decidió acercarse sin más, no sabía muy bien la razón por la que estaba allí, ni tampoco como había llegado. _"Ni siquiera creo conocer este lugar"._ Sin pensar demasiado en ello, logró reconocer sobre las sábanas la colorida tapa de un libro que contrastaba con el pálido color de las demás cosas. Sonrió.

_"Por suerte estás aquí, sino me moriría de aburrimiento". _Tomó con dedicación el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió. Era la última edición de la saga Icha Icha, la cual se trataba de algo totalmente distinto a los trabajos que venía haciendo Jiraiya-sensei. El tema principal era la relación entre dos hombres y él jamás había leído algo sobre eso. _"Mm… interesante"._ Sin apartar la vista de la lectura, se acostó sobre aquel colchón. Era mullido y suave como imaginaba, junto con unos cojines a la altura de su espalda los cuales le servían de apoyo para leer con comodidad. _"Esto parece un paraíso de verdad"._

Estiró brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo, dejándose atrapar por el aroma a fresas que desprendía la tela. Si no tuviera su máscara puesta, seguramente lo abría sentido con más intensidad. Reposó su cabeza en la almohada y se dedicó de lleno al texto que tenía entre sus manos. Comenzó por el epílogo. Estaba bastante entrenado en el tema, todo por culpa de esa saga de libros pervertidos, por lo que su velocidad al leer era bastante mayor a la de una persona ordinaria. Siguió por la descripción de los personajes protagonistas. Un moreno y un rubio. _"Lo típico"._ Aunque el que más llamó su atención fue el último.

Se trataba de un chico ruidoso y revoltoso. De carácter explosivo pero a la vez muy tierno. Amable y de buen corazón, aunque bastante tonto y distraído. _"¿A quién me recuerda?"._ Suspiró. Una vez más estaba pensando en su alumno. _"Hace casi cinco años que lo conozco… es imposible no encariñarse con ese mocoso"._ Sin querer, una pequeña sonrisa se formó por debajo de la tela que resguardaba su identidad. Decidió no pensar más en ello y continuar, se veía bastante interesante la temática del último trabajo del ero-sennin.

Pasaron unos minutos. La historia se ponía más interesante cada vez. No sabía por qué, pero se le hacía demasiado familiar todo lo que ocurría. Un moreno frío y solitario, un rubio hiperactivo y buscapleitos. _"No hay duda… Jiraiya-sensei se basó en esos dos para hacer este libro… quién lo diría"._ Y el momento que esperaba por fin llegó. La parte de la acción, la hora de la verdad. Ambos chicos, despojándose de sus ropas, besándose apasionadamente. Las pupilas de Kakashi se achicaban cada vez más a medida que avanzaba entre líneas. El momento se acercaba, su corazón latía irremediablemente, todo iba bien hasta que…

-Sensei…

Una voz le hizo perder el hilo de la lectura. Aunque haya sonado terriblemente dulce en sus oídos, el hecho lo hizo enojar bastante. Se asomó lentamente por encima del libro para ver quién fue el que osó por interrumpirlo en semejante momento. Su cara se tornó de sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba. _"¿Naruto?"._ Ahí estaba él, parado en la puerta de la habitación, con un notorio sonrojo en su mejilla y jugando con sus manos como si estuviese apenado. Comenzó a caminar tímidamente hacia él, a la vez que no podía dejar de mirarlo, por lo que se ruborizaba aun más.

-¿Qué hacés aquí? –preguntó el mayor, sin soltar su libro.

-Quería saber si… –habló, apartando su mirada hacia otro lugar- puedo quedarme acá con vos, Kakashi-sensei.

El peligris exhaló con resignación. Si casi nunca podía negarle algo a su alumno favorito, menos iba a poder viéndolo actuar de esa manera tan extraña. Asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que tenía acceso para quedarse allí. Lo vio sonreír como siempre y luego volvió a bajar la vista hasta las letras que esperaban por su atención. Para su desgracia, ya no era lo mismo. Había perdido su concentración, ya que necesitaba de la soledad para poder leer un libro por primera vez. _"Releerlos puedo hacerlo en cualquier lugar, pero esto es diferente"._

Se maldecía una y mil veces por tener tanta paciencia y permitirle de todo a ese chico. Daba mucho más trabajo ser estricto que ser como él era. La exigencia no era una de sus cualidades como profesor. Se propuso ignorar la rubia presencia y tratar de retomar desde la parte que se había quedado. De la nada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Sintió algo en su pierna, aunque cálido y suave no entendía de qué se trataba. Volvió a subir su rostro por encima del libro, encontrándose con algo que no se esperó jamás en su vida.

Ese calor que sentía era la mano del rubio, con la que acariciaba la parte superior de su pierna, aunque se trataba de un roce tímido más que cualquier otra cosa. El chico estaba apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama para sostenerse, dándole un aspecto entre tierno y atrevido. El mayor se sobresaltó, ¿qué era eso? Jamás creyó a ese niño capaz de algo semejante. Al cruzarse sus miradas, las mejillas del menor se encendieron furiosamente. Empero sus ojos azules no se apartaban de la negrura de las pupilas del sensei. Éste último se había quedado paralizado, no podía mover ni un músculo. Estaba en shock. _"¿Es éste Naruto?"._

Antes de que pudiese siquiera decir algo o articular algún movimiento, el joven comenzó a avanzar de forma felina en dirección a él. Lo audaz de sus acciones contrastaba con su cara sonrosadita y sus ojos zafiro brillantes al mirarlo. La pregunta es ¿Qué era lo que pensaba hacer? Kakashi intentaba quitar de su mente aquellos pensamientos indecorosos que se le aparecían, inundando su mente de imágenes nada sanas. Aun así era muy difícil hacerlo teniendo a ese rubio tan peligrosamente cerca. _"¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo?... mierda"._

El ojiazul se dejó caer entre las piernas del mayor, a lo que éste seguía con el condenado libro en las manos y con la vista fija en cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba. Tomó el texto de sus manos y se lo retiró con suavidad, arrojándolo por algún rincón de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi pudo salir de su ensimismamiento y volver al mundo real y concreto.

-Na-Naruto, ¿qué hacés?

El Uzumaki suavizó aun más su gesto, haciendo que sus pupilas temblaran de forma casi imperceptible. Sin responder la pregunta, entreabrió sus finos labios y bajó su cabeza lentamente hasta el que era su objetivo.

-Siempre quise hacer esto, Sensei… ¿puedo? –su voz se oía extrañamente… erótica.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, siguió su camino hasta el pantalón de un aturdido Kakashi. Mordió el cierre y, con sus dientes, fue bajándolo hasta el final. El mayor tragó en seco ante todo lo acontecido. _"No puedo creer lo que está pasando"._

-No, esto está mal.

Sus palabras nuevamente fueron ignoradas. El pequeño continuó con su cometido, atrapando con su boca la capa de tela que cubría la virilidad de su sensei. Hatake se estremeció al sentirse acariciado por esos labios, sus instintos lo traicionaban.

-Basta, Naruto. No es gracioso.

-¿Gracioso? Yo voy muy enserio, Kakashi-sensei.

-No podés hacer esto, sos mi alumno, un chico menor de edad y además…

-Quiero que me hagas tuyo, sensei –lo interrumpió, para soltar una risita zorruna muy tentadora.

Procesando información… 100%. Un escalofrío volvió a invadir su cuerpo entero al oír semejante confesión. No solo por las directas palabras, sino por la manera de decirlo. Nunca había escuchado a Naruto hablar tan descaradamente, ni mucho menos actuar así. Pensaba que era tan inocente que ni siquiera sabía sobre sexo. El ojiazul se aprovechó de la situación y, sonrojándose a más no poder, terminó de descubrir el bóxer gris. Tomó el miembro semi-despierto con su mano y con la otra empezó a acariciarlo.

Suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Si antes no podía negarse, en esos momentos su voluntad había sido llevada completamente por Uzumaki, la idea de poseer a ese niño rubio era lo único que rondaba por su mente. En unos instantes se excitó tanto que hasta llegaba a dolerle al no recibir la atención requerida. Ante esto, el rubio sonrió bajo su flequillo. Sin pensárselo más, pasó su lengua desde la base de aquel pedazo de carne hasta la punta del mismo, deteniéndose allí para besarla suavemente. El mayor soltó un suspiro ante la acción, sintiendo un choque de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo. El adolescente siguió recorriéndolo con su lengua, cambiando por movimientos circulares, presionándolo, atrapándolo alrededor. _"¿Dónde aprendió a hacer esto?"._

Se sentía exquisito. Tenía que morderse los labios hasta lastimarse para no gemir ante esas caricias tan intensas que recibía de su alumno. El chico no se detenía, solo se dejaba llevar de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, perdiéndose en el sabor de su sensei. Ya no lo soportaba. Ese tipo de roces ya no eran suficientes para el peligris. Necesitaba más de ese zorrito, su cuerpo lo requería. En un acto inconsciente, meció sus caderas en dirección a Naruto, lo que fue suficiente para hacerle entender lo que quería.

Ya no lo hizo esperar más. Abrió su boca con una tremenda sensualidad y devoró la extensión de Kakashi hasta el final. Con movimientos endemoniadamente lentos sus labios subían y bajaban por el miembro erecto, aplicando más presión cada vez. El mayor soltó un suspiro, sin poder apartar la vista del revoltoso rubio. _"El Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, ¿eh?"._ Las succiones se intensificaban cada vez, a su vez que, por la expresión que el rubio llevaba en su cara parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él. Hatake ya no podía más con su mente y con su cuerpo, quería derramar su ser dentro de esa traviesa boca que lo mantenía gustosamente preso lo antes posible.

Posicionó su mano sobre la cabeza de su alumno, tomando los dorados cabellos entre sus dedos, queriendo que con eso el rubio aumentara su ritmo. Su respiración se aceleró más de la cuenta, sentía que estaba llegando. Los labios de Naruto se movían a gran velocidad sobre la piel caliente del mayor, a la vez que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos ya húmedos. Kakashi cerró sus ojos y se entregó por completo a la placentera sensación. Como lo había deseado, se corrió dentro de la boquita del Uzumaki, regalándole toda su esencia. El chico no se negó a aceptarla, bebiendo gustoso de ella.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, el Ninja copia se encontró frente a frente con el rubio. Tratando de recuperar el aire perdido mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Naruto estaba muy cerca y, no solo eso, cubierto por gotas del líquido blanquecino, las mejillas en un rojo intenso que hacía que su mirada azulina resaltara aun más. Sus zafiras pupilas reflejaban deseo, aun más que antes, además de una inusual seriedad que lo hipnotizaba. _"Se ve tan… sexy". _El peligris no pudo evitar extender su mano hacia él, limpiando con sus dedos el semen proveniente de su ser.

Naruto, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en la cama, no cesaba de mirarlo, sin hablar. Al sentir esas cálidas manos, cerró sus ojos, haciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas contenidas escaparan de ellos. Antes de que el mayor pudiera alejarse, atrapó su mano entre las suyas, lamiendo sus dedos al igual que lo había hecho antes con su miembro. _"Si sigue así va a hacer que me corra otra vez con solo verlo"._

-Tocame, Kakashi-sensei –dijo, casi en un susurro- necesito que lo hagas…

El rubio lo condujo hasta el cuello de su chaqueta, guiándolo para lograr que reaccionara de una vez a sus palabras. El mayor no se negó, después de lo que su alumno había hecho por él no podía poner quejas. Poco a poco fue levantándose para adoptar una posición más cómoda, sentándose sobre el sillón. Tomó al Uzumaki con ambas manos y le indicó que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Decidido, cumplió la orden de adolescente, bajando el cierre de la campera por completo. La separó, dejando al descubierto la bronceada piel que clamaba por atención.

Llevó sus dedos hasta el pecho del zorrito, deslizándolos por todos sus rincones. Los suaves suspiros no se hicieron esperar, al tiempo que su rosado rostro se contorsionaba por el placer recibido. _"No puedo creerlo, él es… precioso"._ Llegando a los endurecidos pezones, los presionó con cuidado y vio como el rubio cerraba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto tan tierno como lujurioso. El chico también estaba muy excitado, podía sentirlo estremecerse sobre él con cada caricia. Bajando sus manos de la misma forma por el torso trabajado del ojiceleste, logró llegar al comienzo de sus pantalones naranjas. Cada jadeo que se escapaba de los dulces labios se hacía más intenso a medida que descendía.

Allí pudo ver y confirmar la gran erección que lo invadía. No lo hizo esperar más y, rápidamente, se propuso desabrochar los botones que lo apresaban. Bajó la ropa interior e introdujo una mano por debajo, mientras que con la otra sacó el duro miembro para empezar a masturbarlo. Movía ágilmente su mano sobre él, al tiempo que presionaba el redondito trasero, por lo que el menor no paraba de suspirar con más fuerza cada vez. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara, Naruto entreabrió los ojos, a lo que el sensei se topó con su mirada azul una vez más.

Tomó a Kakashi de su camisa, aferrándose con sus puños trémulos a él. A medida que aumentaba la velocidad, ya gemidos sonoros y exquisitos salían de los labios del chico. _"Acá hay un error, éste definitivamente no es Naruto". _Hatake en verdad no podía creerlo, aun así poco le importaba aquello. La visión de ese niño revoltoso, rebelde e hiperactivo entregado a sus caricias, gozando de ellas y, prácticamente, a su merced lo enloquecía como nunca. _"Si hago algo que no debo, él tendrá la culpa"._ Dejando la suavidad a un lado, metió un dedo en la estrecha entrada de Uzumaki, haciendo que éste diera un alarido demasiado candente. Hizo lo mismo con un segundo, queriendo que la acción se repitiera, sintiendo temblar el frágil cuerpo. Al introducir el tercero empezó a moverlos en forma circular, provocando miles de sensaciones en su buen y obediente alumno.

Con la visión nublada debido al placer y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus párpados para luego escaparse por sus mejillas, Naruto se inclinó hacia él. Llevó sus manos temblorosas al pálido rostro y tomó su máscara. Entre gemidos y movimientos suaves la quitó, dejándola a la altura del cuello. La mirada del peligris estaba ida, al igual que él mismo, perdido en las zafiras pupilas frente a él. El Uzumaki lo rodeó por el cuello, inclinándose más sobre él y, finalmente, uniendo sus labios. Chocaba su lengua contra la de Kakashi, soltando suspiros en su boca.

-S-sensei… ah… nunca te había visto sin la máscara –se aferró a sus cabellos al sentir sus dedos más profundo- ¡Ah!... Eres lindo.

El ojinegro solo sonrió. _"Mira quién habla de lindo…"._ Sintió espasmos en su cuerpo. Seguidamente, un gemido agudo y sonoro, demasiado para sus oídos. Luego el tibio líquido se resbaló por entre sus dedos, indicándole que el chico ya había terminado. El rubio dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, respirando agitadamente. Viendo esto, el Ninja copia retiró suavemente sus dedos del interior de su alumno. Llevó una mano hasta la sonrojada carita y la subió para poder mirarlo de nuevo. _"De verdad es adorable… ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta?"._ Volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso más salvaje y necesito. Naruto no se quejó, dejó que la lengua del mayor encontrara la suya y se mezclaran sus sabores. Lo tomó de su cabello, enredando los mechones grises entre sus dedos. El otro, en cambio, lo tomó de la nuca, profundizando aun más el apasionado beso.

Se separaron solo por la falta de aire unos pocos centímetros. Hatake le sonrió de forma despreocupada, como siempre lo hacía, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

-Naruto, ¿estás seguro de querer seguir?

-Sí –afilando su felina mirada- Tómame. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí –contestó, con voz demandante.

No esperó más. Aquello era suficiente para Kakashi. Recostó con violencia al adolescente en la cama. Éste lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, expectante a cualquier cosa que ocurriera. El mayor levantó sus piernas y terminó de desvestirlo, haciendo que las ya rosadas mejillas ardieran como nunca. No pudo contenerse. Entró en él de una sola estocada, arrancándole el grito más ardiente que alguna vez haya oído. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de la dulce carita de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba por el cuello una vez más, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

El rubio clavó sus uñas en la piel del sensei, gimiendo sin control alguno ante el más mínimo movimiento. El ojinegro estaba entregado al placer que le otorgaba la estrechez de su alumno favorito. Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, escuchando los sonidos deliciosos de esos finos labios. _"Así que es ruidoso hasta en la cama, ¿eh?"._ Aumentaba la velocidad de a poco para no hacerle daño, más viendo que su chico ya no tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Algunas lágrimas volvieron a resbalarse por sus marquitas de zorro al sentirlo más profundo.

En poco tiempo llevaba un ritmo frenético sobre el pequeño cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que los jadeos de ambos inundaban toda la blanca habitación. _"Espero que no haya nadie afuera"._ Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, más brutales, sus cuerpos se golpeaban con fuerza. Naruto se veía tan tierno y tan sexy a la vez, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión que denotaba su estado de éxtasis. Kakashi ya solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, adueñándose del Ninja hiperactivo con cada estocada.

-Ah… ¡Sensei!... más fuerte…

-Naruto…

Sus deseos se volvieron órdenes en la mente de Hatake. Profundizó el contacto aun más, si es que se podía, haciendo que varios alaridos imposibles de callar salieran de su boca. Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, sus alientos siendo arrancados de su ser, el calor sofocante del ambiente. Todo tiene un límite y ellos lo estaban alcanzando poco a poco. El ardor se volvió más intenso llenando cada célula de sus cuerpos. Esa calidez descendió por ambos, haciendo que los dos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo. Un fuerte grito orgásmico se apoderó de él y de su amante, a la vez que el peligris se detenía con cuidado.

El Ninja copia se corrió en el interior del menor, llenándolo de su semilla, marcándolo y haciéndolo suyo por el resto de su existencia, tal como él quería. El ojiazul lo hizo en medio de los dos salpicando sus vientres con su esencia contenida. Se dejó caer sobre el rubio, abrazándolo por la cintura, aun sin retirarse de su entrada. Naruto no lo soltó ni por un momento, solo dejó que el mayor reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Naruto… sos tan hermoso… yo te a-

-Kakashi, Kakashi… despierta.

Esa no era la voz del rubio. Al abrir los ojos todo se desvaneció en un instante. Estaba en la misma posición, sí, pero lo que había debajo de él no era más que una almohada. Tenía la vista algo nubosa por ser que recién se despertaba, sumado a un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo privaba de sus sentidos plenos, además de sentir un calor extraño en su cuerpo. Parpadeó y miró a su lado para saber quién fue el culpable de que el mejor sueño de su vida haya sido interrumpido. Era la hokage, Tsunade quien no le quitaba la vista de encima con un gesto severo en su rostro. Suspiró. Se acomodó en la cama con lentitud y se acarició las sienes con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Quedaste así desde tu última misión. Aunque ya es demasiado normal que termines así… dormiste por casi tres días –replicó la mujer, alejándose hasta la puerta- menos mal que al fin despertaste. Cualquier problema me avisas.

-Hai… –contestó, desganado como siempre.

Se acomodó en la cama, sin muchos ánimos. La vio salir y luego enfocó su vista en el techo. _"¿Todo eso fue un sueño?"._ Él mismo estaba asombrado de tener semejante imaginación para haber recreado algo así, aunque la idea de que no fuera real llegaba a deprimirlo. _"¿Será que el Icha Icha me está afectando de verdad?"._ Se había sentido tan bien, no tenía idea de que subconscientemente deseaba hacerle todas esas cosas a su alumno. _"Y nada menos que a Naruto"._ Si, el chico tenía su atractivo, pero era mucho menor que él, un hombre y además su estudiante. _"¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?"._ Se recargó en la almohada, no iba a dejar que sus perversiones lo dominaran. _"Soy un Ninja respetable… ¿o no?"._ La duda podía más que la razón.

*Toc* *Toc*

"_¿Y ahora quién más viene a molestarme?"._

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Puedo pasar dattebayo?

Y una sonrisa cargada de malicia se dibujó en las finas facciones de Hatake. Ya no tenía dudas. _"Al diablo con lo de 'respetable'"._ Y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Esa tarde, con plena seguridad, iba a divertirse como nunca.

FIN

* * *

Qué les pareció? Merezco un review? Ándenle, Digan que sí! xD

Vieron que no era OoC, era un sueño! Ojalá Naruto fuese así *se babea* Super ultra mega violable xD

Bueno, espero recibir su opinión, amenazas, tomatazos o lo que se les ocurra xD Yo soy feliz igual!

Sayo~! ;D


End file.
